Meet Samantha Swan
by alinaaxo
Summary: Samantha is Bella's cousin. She has came to live with them because her parents were killed by werewolves. Sam is a very... special girl. She does things that others aren't meant to know. I suck at summaries. Read and Review please.


**Okay, this isn't really a story. This is just a character I though of while laying in bed. I got bored and decided to write it.**

**This is just getting to know her, well, it's kind of like a story. You will see when you read it!**

**When I finished _Broken_ I will try and write a story with her (:**

**

* * *

**

**_Meet Samantha Swan_**

"I hate Forks! I hate Forks! I HATE FORKS!!" I yelled as loud as I could. Hopefully, the werewolves in La Push could hear me. Yes, I know _everything _about the Magical World of Fantasies. I even meet a Lycan and a Fairy in my travels.

My name is Samantha Swan. I am _Isabella_'s cousin_. _I am Bella's age, but I am nothing like her. I am loud, outgoing, funny, I am the very opposite of Isabella Swan. I make friends easily, and I am also hated easily, I speak my mind, I stick up for my friends, I am athletic, and I also have more friends than her. And I have had _many_ more boyfriends than her.

The only two things I have in common with my cousin is: I have her hair, which I HATE, and I am also a part of the mythical creature world.

I have mahogany hair and baby blue eyes - which I love. Im tanned, skinny and very beautiful.

I'm very different - in so many ways. My boyfriend knows about them, but he is in America, in the beautiful sun...

"UGH! I hate Forks! I hate Forks! I hate Forks!" I yelled again and again.

Stupid CLOUDS! Why does it ALWAYS have to be CLOUDY?!

Oh no! What about my tan?!

I fell on my bed. My face was down on the mattress and I started screaming.

If your wondering why I am here, my parents got killed by a werewolf. So, Uncle Charlie has to take care of me.

I stopped screaming and sighed.

I heard movement downstairs, I quietly walked downstairs - in a very slow human pace, which _really_ annoyed me.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around. It was Bella, with her _boy_friend.

"Someone's here..." he whispered into Bella's ear - which I wasn't meant to hear. His voice was so... beautiful. I shook my head and held my breath.

"Don't worry, it's only my cousin." She reassured him, kissing him on the cheek.

_Ugh_, I thought. Stupid, disgusting... beautiful... perfect... wonderful... vampire...

_NO! _I shook my head in digust of myself and slapped myself mentally. _Shut up!_

I turned back to look at my cousin but he was standing right in front of me.

I gasped at his closeness and almost fainted.

"Sam... what are you doing?" Bella asked from under Edward's arm.

I shook my head and looked over to her. "Can you please calm down your vampire, Isabella?" I asked from inbetween clenched teeth, trying not to breath in his beautiful scent.

"Bella," he corrected me and he was staring at me with full curiousity in his eyes.

Bella touched his arm and he looked down at her. She shook her head at him and smiled.

"Edward, this is my cousin Samantha. Sam, this is Edward." She said.

Edward held out his hand but I stared at it. "I shall leave you two in peace." I said and ran upstairs to _our_ room.

_Take that, Isabella,_ I thought. Bella and I share the same room, let's see them have fun without this room.

I listened to everything they said downstairs with my extra hearing.

"She's... different. How does she know about me?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Her parents got killed by werewolves. She knows everything about... this stuff."

He chuckled and the sound was like honey. _Yumm..._

"What does she have against vampires?" he asked her still chuckling.

"I don't know. I think it's because she doesn't... want you to exist. Your supposed to be mythical, you know. If mythical things didn't exist then her parents would still be alive today." That was the longest thing I have ever heard her say about me.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. _She's right.._

"Hey, can you read her thoughts?" she asked him.

I almost screamed. _WHAT?!_

"Sort of... I'm getting some of it. But it keeps stopping and going again. It's very confusing."

_STUFF YOU! _I yelled at him through my thoughts. He laughed, he heard that. GOOD!

"What?" she asked.

"She didn't know I could read minds... She is very angry."

"You bet I am!" I yelled downstairs to them.

It fell quiet and I almost screamed again.

"How did she hear us?" Bella asked him after a while.

"I... I have no idea."

Their not supposed to know! No. I just ruined my life!

I heard someone come up the stairs, and it had no heart beat. Edward.

"Yes, it is me." He said behind the door. "May I come in?"

Now I have to control my thoughts around him. _Ugh, fine. _I thought.

But he waited at the door. Oh, right. He can't hear _all_ my thoughts.

"Yer, you can."

He walked in and sat on the bed beside me.

I wiped the remaing of my tears off with the back of my hand.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked quietly.

"You just did." I mumbled.

He chuckled and I stopped myself from leaning forward to breath in his intoxicating scent.

"Okay, starting _now_." He told me smiling crookedly. "How did you hear us? We were whispering..."

"Do you really want to know?" I asked quietly.

I looked up into his golden eyes, he nodded slowly.

I sighed and got ready to explain myself - a thought stopped me before I could say anything.

_Don't you dare! _The angry voice warned me.

I shivered at the too familiar voice. What is she doing _here_?!

I thought that when I moved _that_ voice would stay where it belonged. At _home_.

_You can't get rid of me that easily, _the hissing voice told me. _Now, don't you_ dare _tell him anything. If you do, you do know what will happen..._

Pictures of people dying flashed before my eyes. I screamed and shook the images out of my head.

Cold hands grabbed my shoulder and shook me lightly.

"Sam. Sam!" The angelic voice said.

He - he was saying my name...

I sighed in happiness and stopped screaming.

_Get over him already! Just cause you have been in Bella's dreams and you have fallen for him ever since, AND because your boyfriend _was _one, doesn't mean you can day dream about them. I'm still here you know, I don't want to start falling for a _bloodsucker_!_

_Don't call him that! _I warned the voice inside my head. Stupid, annoying Rosalinda.

"Sam? Are you okay?" The angelic voice asked again.

"Ye-yer. Sorry about that," I said blushing.

"Who's Rosalinda? Why were you screaming? How did you hear us? What about Bella's dreams..." he trailed off.

"Ugh!" I said falling back onto the bed.

"Please? Please, tell me." He pleaded.

"You heard the voice... I- I can't." I whispered inaudibly.

"What is _it_? The voice, I mean."

"You ask to many questions," I groaned.

"Sam, please. I'm - I'm actually pretty scared here." He admitted looking down.

I groaned again and buried my head into the mattress.

"Does Bella know?" he whispered.

I shook my head.

"Who does know?"

"My boyfriend. He lives in America, my old home..." I mumbled hoping her could understand.

"Anyone else?"

"The other people like me..." I said smiling at how obvious it sounded.

"Is there any here in Forks?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head again and sighed.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I rolled over to breath and looked into his eyes.

They remind me so much of Cody's beautiful eyes. Always a butterscotch colour.

A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek.

"Does Bella know about him?" he asked suddenly.

I stared at him confused, then realized to late what he meant. Oh right, mind reading..

I shook my head again and two more tears escaped my eye.

"I miss him so much... and you remind me of him." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know you don't want to talk about this stuff... but I need to know about Rosalinda and your _other_ abilities."

"I- I can't. I d-don't want to end up l-like everyone else..." I said replaying what I saw a few minutes ago.

He cringed and sighed. "You won't die," he promised.

"You don't know how these things work! I want to go home to Cody. He knows what to do." I said sobbing. Thinking about him is too hard!

_Good girl, just keep acting like this and we will be home in no time, _Rosalinda praised me.

_Home? What are you talking about? _I demanded.

She laughed mentally. _Yes, he will send us home -_

"No, I won't." Edward interrupted her.

I looked at him appologetically and thankfully. He smiled and I almost fainted.

"Cody can come here, but you aren't going there." He told both of us.

I beamed. _Cody..._ I sighed and started dreaming about seeing him again...

* * *

**Okay. That is just a quick one. I will probably update this with just a quick summary.**

**But if I do that then it will ruin the story in the future...**

**Okay, if you want to know more about this story and stuff.**

**Just ask and I will send you the Quick summary I wrote and I wil send it to you.**

**But if you just have questions about what I wrote in this story then just ask and I will happily answer, and if you want I won't ruin it for future reading.**


End file.
